Our Destiny
by momoji.leaf
Summary: Takdir kita, kita yang membuat/Jaehyun/Taeyong/JaeYong/MxM


**Our Destiny**

 **Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong**

 **NCT member**

 **Oneshoot**

 **NCT belongs to God, Their Parents and SM entertainment**

 _ **Takdir kita, kita yang membuat.**_

* * *

Tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan disini, disini, di jam yang sama, _candy eye_ nya kini tertuju tepat pada sesosok laki-laki dengan senyum indah itu. Lesung pipit, dia sangat menyukai lesung pipit itu. lesung pipit itu sungguh menarik dirinya hingga kini dia merelakan diri mengambil air di sungai, sungguh mustahil untuk seorang seperti dirinya. Tetapi sungguh, dia rela melakukan apapun hanya untuk melihat senyum itu, walau kadang keinginannya kini terlalu melebar dan dia harus menahannya mati-matian.

"Jangan menatap makhluk putih bersayap itu seperti itu!" Dia memalingkan wajahnya, mendapati sahabat terdekatnya kini menatapnya dengan tatapan marah dan sedih.

Dia hanya menghela napasnya perlahan lalu kembali menjatuhkan pandangan pada sosok itu lagi, yang kini terlihat asyik bermain dengan sosok-sosok lain disana yang menemaninya.

Sahabatnya itu kini maju lalu menarik tangannya, membuat tatapannya kini teralihkan. Dia tidak mengira, sahabatnya akan membalikkan tangannya sehingga pergelangan bawah tangannya sehingga sebuah luka robek besar berdarah yang sudah terlihat menjijikan, dia terlihat sangat _manusia_ sekarang.

"Lihat apa yang sudah dibuat oleh si _putih_ itu terhadapmu?" Matanya kini menatap dengan pandangan yang sangat sedih, dia bahkan berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak meneteskan air mata dia tahu bagaimana sahabatnya itu akan berakhir dan pastinya jika yang ada dipikirannya terjadi, dia pasti tidak akan pernah bisa menemuinya lagi.

"Kau sudah tahu aturannya bukan? Makhluk hitam seperti kita tak boleh mencintai mereka, lihat kutukan itu telah mulai menggerogotimu."

 _Tak ada satupun makhluk putih dan hitam yang boleh saling jatuh cinta. Hanya kesakitan dan keperihan yang akan terjadi pada tubuh abadinya._

Semua tertulis jelas dan dia mengetahuinya. Jadi seharusnya dia juga tahu akan seperti apa kehidupannya.

* * *

 _Kita yang dipermainkan oleh takdir_

 _Atau_

 _Kita yang menyerah_

* * *

" _Hyung_." Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, senyum dia tarik ketika sesosok yang sangat dia cintai itu kini duduk tepat di ayunan yang berada disampingnya.

Walaupun angin sejuk kini mengitari sekitar tubuh mereka tetapi dia Lee Taeyong _,_ tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada adiknya itu. sesuatu yang telah diprediksi Taeyong akan terjadi, apalagi adiknya itu terus saja menunduk dan aura dingin seolah telah melingkupi tubuhnya sama seperti bau citrus yang selalu dia pakai.

Taeyong tak berniat itu bertanya, dia hanya menunggu _namja_ itu membuka suaranya. "Aku akan mengikuti kata-kata _abeoji_." Helaan napas keluar secara kasar dari jalur pernapasannya.

"Bagaimana dengan ak ." Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Tidak_. Dia tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. "Apa kau yakin?" Serunya ketika dia telah berhasil mengambil kembali nafasnya.

Dia mengangguk perlahan, membuat Taeyong kini mendongakkan kepalanya, mencegah butiran-butiran kecil keluar dari kedua matanya, lalu dia kembali menatap adiknya itu yang kini tengah sibuk memainkan pasir dengan kaki panjangnya.

"Jung Jaehyun, apapun yang membuatmu bahagia, ak aku akan bahagia."

* * *

 _Apa membiarkan aku dan dirimu kesakitan_

 _Adalah_

 _Sesuatu yang benar?_

* * *

Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dirasakan oleh makhluk abadi seperti mereka adalah kesakitan. Selama ini, dia tak pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya kesakitan, tetapi kini dia mengerti. Dia yang bukan merasakan kesakitan seolah ada sesuatu yang menyentuh jantungnya dan memberikan sebuah kecil yang sangat dalam, yang bahkan memberikan bunyi _iinggg_ yang sangat kuat sehingga membuat pendengarannya juga terasa sakit. Itu semua hanya karena melihat sahabatnya itu, bukan dia yang merasakannya.

Dia sungguh tak tega. Sahabatnya itu kini tergeletak lemah, dengan mata dan mulutnya yang terus terbuka dan tetutup seolah mengumpulkan energi untuk menahan semua kesakitan yang kini dirasakan.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk sahabatnya itu? Apa dia harus memberitahu Ketua tentang hal ini?

* * *

 _Aku bodoh.._

* * *

Taeyong memasukkan dengan perlahan dan teratur semua baju miliknya, mengatur sedemikian rupa sehingga semua baju yang dimilikinya muat di satu koper yang telah dia siapkan. Sebuah tiket dan _passport_ miliknya telah tergeletak indah diatas nakas, sehingga ketika kepergiannya nanti ke bandara, dia tidak bisa melupakan keduanya.

Tidak. Bukan hanya dua tetapi ada tiga. Sebuah foto dirinya dan Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari tiket dan _passport_. Hatinya sampai sekarang belum bisa melupakan Jaehyun. Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah.

Sebuah bulir yang selama ini dia tahan, perlahan turun melewati pipinya yang kini terlihat tirus sudah beberapa hari ini nafsu makannya turun dratis. Membiarkan semua kesakitannya turun, walau belum tentu kesakitannya akan berhenti sampai disini.

Kakinya mendadak tak bertenaga membuat tubuhnya kini jatuh dengan posisi terduduk, kedua tangannya kini bersadar pada kasur, disana di menenggelamkan kepalanya, membiarkan _bedcover_ nya basah akibat tangisan.

Dia lelah harus menahan semua kesedihan sehingga untuk kali ini saja membiarkan dirinya untuk menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

* * *

 _Karena ini malah membuat semuanya menjadi rumit._

* * *

"Ketua." Dia berteriak dengan kencang. Dia tidak tahu mengapa Ketuanya itu mengambil keputusan itu.

"Apa kau ingin membiarkan kesakitan selamanya?" Dia hanya diam, benar, dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan sahabatnya itu kesakitan. "Satu-satunya cara adalah memegal kepalanya dan membuatnya menjadi manusia." Ketua berbalik, meninggalkan dirinya dalam kebimbangan.

 _Ini artinya aku sama sekali tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Mengapa kau harus mencintai makhluk itu?_ Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

* * *

 _Kukira takdir kita tak akan sama seperti sebelumnya,_

 _Tetapi lagi dan lagi, aku kembali jatuh cinta denganmu_

 _Dan kali ini aku tidak akan menyerah pada takdir._

* * *

"Jaehyun." Dia terkejut, adik tirinya itu kini tengah berdiri didepan apartemen dengan wajah yang terlihat terburu-buru dan yang membuat Taeyong bingung adalah tangan Jaehyun yang kini tengah memegang sebuah koper sama sepertinya.

" _Hyung_ , ayo kita pergi segera." Jaehyun menyambar tangannya tetapi ketika tangan besar itu menarik tangannya, Taeyong menghentikan dengan menarik tangannya, membuat Jaehyun menoleh, _candy eye_ nya menatap Jaehyun meminta penjelasan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu?" Jaehyun menghela napasnya kasar, dia sebenarnya sungguh malas membicarakan itu semua. Dia menolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan lorong apartemen itu kosong, walaupun begitu dia tetap merendahkan suaranya.

"Mari lari denganku. Kita pergi ke suatu tempat yang tidak ada satupun orang yang mengenal kita." Tangan kirinya kini terangkat menggenggam lengan Taeyong, matanya tertatap penuh ke bola mata Taeyong, mengirimkan sebuah keyakinkan pada Taeyong.

"Tapi ." Taeyong ragu, lagipula dia juga memastikan bahwa ini bukan hanya mimpi semata.

" _HYUNG_!." Jaehyun menarik tubuh kurus itu dalam pelukannya, kalau Taeyong masih tidak yakin dengan tatapan matanya, dia akan memberikan sebuah kenyakinan lewat pelukannya yang hangat. "Tolong _hyung_ , aku tahu aku salah. Aku yang terlalu takut untuk mengubah takdir kita. _Hyung,_ biarkan pada kehidupan kali ini, kita bersama selamanya, hingga kita meninggal." Taeyong menggerakkan tangannya, membalas pelukan Jaehyun, dia juga membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh pundah lebar Jaehyun, tidak ada yang perlu dia katakan, karena semua dikatakan Jaehyun adalah harapannya selama ini bahkan sejak dulu kala.

 **Epilogue** :

Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya selalu mencuri setiap kesempatan untuk menatap wajah paling manis yang pernah dia temui selama kehidupannya yang abadi ini. Dia, sesosok yang berhasil membuat darahnya berdesir, hanya dengan gerakkan sekecil apapun, dan yang berhasil membuat sebuah luka tertorehkan di dalam dada sebelah kirinya, yang membuat setiap hari dirinya kesakitan serta ketika melihat senyumnya berhasil menghilangkan kesakitan itu.

Sesosok yang sangat dia cintai dengan segenap hatinya walau itu terlarang.

"Tak bisakah kau tidak mencintainya?" Dia menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

Tidak. Tak ada yang bisa. Walau kesakitan menggergoti dirinya selama kehidupan abadinya, dia rela, dia rela merasakan kesakitan apapun.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **a/n:**

 **hallo aku kembali!**

 **Dengan cerita absurd**

 **Ceritanya mau buat Taeyong menderita a.k.a nangis, tetapi ternyata aku nggak tega** **apalagi waktu dia nangis waktu MAMA T.T**

 **Btw ini khusus event #SaturdayWithJaeYong, akhirnya aku berhasil menghasil satu cerita karena setelah selesai seminar agak** _ **writer block**_ **. Tapi karena satu sebab dan akibatnya aku gagal ngepost hari sabtu -_-**

 **At least review juseyo~~~**

 **btw ada yang tahu kenapa Taeyong dijuluki candy eyes *ditoyor* sumpah aku nggak ngerti**


End file.
